Team Fortress 2: The Female Spy
by Lee Dassin
Summary: From a series of short stories. This follows the day in the life of the Female spy, see how she manages to survive in battle and uses her abilities to outwit her enemies and bring victory to the Reds. This is NOT identical to the game, have some fun :D (This is my first fan fiction ever completed and published, please be kind :P It may need a little editing/spell checks)


'Go, go, go!'

The battle cry rang through the RED base as chaos momentarily took hold of all those within. The red light flashed along with the familiar alarm to tell of the imminent attack. The BLUs had made a move, readying an attack on the REDs and they had to defend their base.

The Scout paced the room, taking a moment to stretch her muscles and get warmed up to do what she did best. She smiled cockily as she watched the Demo trying to stand and walk as if she were sober, funny only because she walked straighter drunk.

The Engineer had tied her hair back, making sure it was out of her face while she searched for the tools for her sentry. It was not an easy job to set them up and she was not going to forget a single component this time. The second tool box has the gear for her dispenser, as heavy as the sentry but even more important. They were heavy things but she was able to carry them, always having the aid of her team mates to defend her as she made her way to the perfect spot.

In the corner sat the Sniper, cool and centred, as she always carried her gear with her anyway. With her hat tilted down she chuckled as she watched the Medic trying to prepare her syringe gun while getting screamed at from several others who wanted to take the first Übercharge. It was the same every time, yet the Heavy always got it. Yet they always had to go through the same argument every time.

To the back corner, even more silent than the Sniper the Spy prepared herself to take control of the battle field once more. She was never one for running head into battle, it was not her forte. Instead she grabbed her butterfly knife, folding it with a simple flick of the wrist and hiding it down her top. Her gun at her side she reached for her cigarettes and lighter before turning to her wardrobe. She opened it to reveal multiple costumes of every BLU team member. She contemplated her choice, based on her physical build she had only ever managed to disguise herself as certain members, but at least many wore loose fitting clothes. Turning to a TV screen within the wardrobe she looked at the hidden camera she has put in the BLU's base. The chaos was similar, thought the faces unfamiliar. Among it all she saw the solider, ready and waiting to charge into battle.

It has been a while since she had been a Solider. She smirked as she put the clothes on over her normal outfit. Grabbing the rocket launcher she swung it over her shoulder, grateful it was lighter than the actual one. No one even batted an eyelid as the BLU Soldier walked out into the RED base, they knew it was the spy as a real Solider would never be that subtle. Instead the RED soldier saluted her and she replied, turning to her secret underground basement. All spies had such secret tunnels, the entrances opened to the signal on their watches. Very few knew where these secret doors were, all they saw was the Spy turn a corner and disappear only to reappear on the other side of the field. She gave a laugh as she remembered the faces of her enemies; they honestly thought she became invisible.

When she made her way through the tunnel until she was under the BLU base, this was all too easy. But apparently her day was going to get so much better. She opened the trapdoor, seeing the Soldier facing away just inches away from her. She smirked, taking out a syringe she had stolen from the Medic. She stabbed it into the Soliders leg and injected the contents, the Solider gave a slight cry before falling back silently into the trapdoor. With one swift movement his throat was cut and he was left bleeding on the ground, she would clean that up later. Leaping up out of the door, she stood in his spot, not one of his teammates batting and eyelid as they continued to run around.

She cleared her throat as the door opened,

'Go, go, go!' she called in her perfect Solider voice. They ran out into battle unaware of who was following them.

She had to act fast, it would not take long for the BLU's to work out that their soldier was not firing his rocket launcher. If she was spotted it was all over, but as she saw the Engineer heading to higher ground with his tool boxes. That was the target, the Engineer did not run into battle but stayed to keep his sentry and dispenser in top condition. That is where she would strike. She walked on after the Engineer, no one suspecting her as it was normal for someone to cover the Engineer while they set up. Thinking it was their comrade the other members of the BLU team moved off to the battlefront, leaving her to pursue her target. She stood back as the Engineer set up his sentry, she watched the red light scan around for suitable targets. She took a quick look down at her outfit, if there was any RED showing through her disguise it would mean a very messy end to her job.

Knowing she was safe she approached the Engineer who looked at her a little puzzled,

'Something you need hey buddy? Used all your ammo already?'

'Just checking if you're ready for what's to come.' She said, still holding a convincing soldier voice through the din of battle.

'I'm ready Sir, when those REDs come in they're gonners.'

He turned to his dispenser,

'Just need to update the health output on this, I used some of the healing gear to fix the Medics Medi-Gun so it may need-'

His sentence was cut short as the Spy plunged her knife into his back, directly into his heart. He fell down like a ragdoll, slumped over his precious dispenser as it whirred and beeped. She glanced around quickly, checking to see if she had been spotted. With the sentry facing away from her she quickly removed her soldier gear and stripped the engineer, rolling the dead body and the former disguise behind some crates and hiding them.

Turning to the dispenser she gave it a few taps with the wrench, gazing around to see if anyone was approaching. Now she was set she reached into her actual pocket under the disguise and grabbed her sapper, planting it on the electronics of the dispenser before adding another to the sentry. She had approximately 1 minute before it took them out, to make this convincing she had to act fast. Taking out a vial of red substance she opened it and spread it over her face and some over her clothes. Leaping down from the platform she was on she ducked as the electronics above her exploded. She then ran out with a highly convincing limp and distressed face,

'Sentry down! Medic! Help! Medic!'

The stern-faced German man turned at the sound of someone needing him, turning to the heavy they both nodded as he left his side and went in search of the caller. He found his hard-hatted friend limping out of a building where smoke billowed out of the windows on the upper floor.

'Vat happened!?' he cried, coming to the side of the injured man.

'There's a spy around here! He got my sentry and dispenser!'

As he collapsed the Medic grabbed him, pulling him up over his shoulder. He needed to get him to cover before he could be healed, they were sitting ducks out here.

'Zere Zere mein friend, I vill patch you up and you can set up somevere else.'

'Thanks doc!' answered the supposed Engineer.

Once they were out of the sight of the other fighters the Medic laid his friend on the floor, turning for only a moment to adjust his Medi-Gun. That was all it took for the Spy to reach up and slit the Medics throat. Blood poured over the floor as the doctor tried to stem the flow with shaking hands. But it was no use, as he dropped the Spy grabbed the white coat, trying to get it off before it got too much blood on it. Now things were getting serious, she was at least a foot shorter than this man, so whatever she did had to be done quickly. She grabbed the medics boots, hoping that they would give her some added height once she placed something inside them.

She stripped the Medic, changing once again before hiding the body. Equipping the real Medi-Gun she now headed into battle, knowing she would not be questioned with a working heal ray. Although she did not wish to heal her enemies, sometimes it was necessary to complete the disguise. All she needed to do was get her victims into the right spot so her team could strike. The Heavy was her target, it was a plan she had been discussing with her comrades for days.

She slicked her hair back, placing a medical mask over her mouth and nose. With glasses on she hoped that she could pass off as the Medic for at least a moment, that was all she needed.

Running back into battle she almost forgot that the once white coat was covered in blood. As she approached the other Blus she called out in her best german accent,

'Engineer is dead!'

The Demoman turned with shock as he watched the blood soaked Medic run past, he had recently heard the cry of the Engineer saying his Sentry was down. There was only one logical conclusion, the Demoman cried out through the building,

'There's a spy around here!'

She froze, trying to think what to do should she be spotted in a room filled with her enemies. But the Demoman ran straight past her,

'Stay with me Doc! We'll find that spy!'

Shrugging a little she went with it, it would be a change of her original plans but it was better than death. She followed the Scotsman as he turned the corner and headed into battle, often turning around to look behind her. Satisfied that no one was following them he pointed to one of the higher buildings.

'Watch yer back mate, I'm heading up thar. Stay here with the Heavy!'

Nodding she turned to the Heavy, who looked slightly battered from retreating momentarily, calling for the Medic. She smiled, knowing the original plan had been restored. He had his head down and was breathing heavily, so did not notice the change in height of his beloved Medic. He only sighed as he felt the healing ray wash over him. The Spy looked around, not wanting to heal him too much. She caught a flash of RED as the Scout spotted them, taking out her gun and aiming towards them. But as she was aiming the Medic gave a strange wave, revealing who she was. The clever Spy was in position, now she just needed to help out. The Spy new that the sight of the Scout was sign to move into position. She turned to the heavy and put a hand on his shoulder,

'Ve have to keep moving mein friend!'

'Then let us go Doctor!'

He lifted his bulky form, taking his mini gun to his side with a grunt of effort. Moving out into the battle field he made only two steps before a gun fired and he dropped to the ground. The Spy smiled, the Sniper had seen the scouts signal and was ready for them. But the Spy could not thank his friend yet, acting on the death of the Blu Heavy she sought cover.

But now she had to expose herself, with both the Engineer and the Heavy dead after last being seen with her it was not long until-

'The Medic's gone, that Medic's a Spy!'

She had forgotten about the Scout, the fleet footed teen had found the remains of the Medic and was running towards her waving a baseball bat over his head. Now it was time to do what she did best; disappear. Turning to one of the buildings she ran down to the undergrounds trying to recall where the entrance to her passageway was. Her hand finally found the kink in the wall and she slipped into safety. The Scout turned the corner and stood there in shock, where had the Spy gone? He kicked the wall in frustration, yelping slightly before nursing his bruised foot.

In the passageway the Spy freed herself of the medics outfit. Now without a disguise she had to think of her next move.

Emerging from her hideout she sprinted to cover, glancing around to get her bearings. There was no one around, not one BLU or RED. Confused she made her way upstairs, hoping to get onto the roof for an overview of the area. Every corner was turned with hesitation, every step was cautious and careful. With her handgun poised she crouched and watched for any movement. But the way was clear, almost too clear. At the top of the building she finally found someone, to her relief it was the RED sniper. She took one step towards her teammate only to be met with a blade at her throat. The Sniper took a look at her, took a breath and sheathed the sword.

'Don't sneak up on me like that mate, I could have gutted ya like a fish.'

'I highly doubt it.' She said dismissively. 'So what's going on out there?'

'We've got them on the run, Heavy and Soldier are pushing them back. Only two unaccounted for.'

'What two?'

'Not sure, transmission was cut off before I could get an answer.' The Sniper said, turning back to survey the area through her scope. 'There's trouble out there, so keep your eyes open.'

'I always do my friend, I always do.' She turned to the rafters of the building, climbing up and using what little athletics she had to pull herself up onto the roof. She walked swiftly down the middle of the roof, looking out to the battlefield at the leftovers from the anarchy that had passed. She smiled as she observed, until she heard the cocking of a gun.

She turned to see the Scout, shaking hands pointing the scattergun directly at her. She chuckled slightly, he was scared. She smiled, not bothering to pull out her own gun for she would not have to time to get it out before he fired.

'I'm going to kill you!' he said, trying to get find bravery in his voice. 'You bitch!'

'Oh how charming. Must you resort to such language?'

'There's no place to run now.' He said, stepping forward. She stepped back in time with his feet, just staying out of range of the gun.

'Oh I have no intention of running, we've won this battle so it won't be long before someone strikes you down. Better off surrendering and we'll go easy on you.'

'I ain't going to surrender to a bunch of women.'

'I figured as much, but I really cannot be bothered with you at the moment kid and I have no intention of dying today.'

She stepped to the edge of the roof, a rope and pulley was within arms reach of her. She wondered if the Scout had noticed. His eyes looked at her feet, seeing how close they were to the edge.

'You're nuts!'

'No, I'm just clever.' She said, holding onto the rope. 'It's been lovely talking to you, but I've got to fly.'

She pulled out her handgun and aimed at the latch on the pulley, releasing it and sending the hovering crate plummeting down. The Spy was propelled into the air as the Scout watched in amazement.

Atop the roof [she was already on the rooftop] she smiled down at the Scout as he ran from the lower building. He turned east and she caught a glimpse of a Blue shirt as he took shelter in the base.

Now alone she looked around the grounds, littered with blood, bullet casings and dead bodies. Some of them were regrettably her comrades, but most wore the enemies clothes. She smiled to herself, she had done good, very good. As her eyes went over the bodies she felt a slightly chill as the wind blew past her, she gave a shiver before taking out a cigarette and placing it to her lips. She lifted the lighter to it and took a puff, blowing the smoke into the sunset sky. Then, oddly enough, she brought out the packet of cigarettes and held it out at arm's length.

'Do you want one?' she said calmly.

From the shadows behind her stepped a figure, clad in a blue pinstripe suit. His face was mostly covered by a blue mask though his eyes gazed at the female spy with interest. He took a cigarette from the packet,

'How long have you known I was here?' he asked, placing the cigarette in his mouth.

She smirked,

'Do you want the truth?'

'Always my dear,' he said, dropping his head slightly to light the cigarette.

'Lucky guess,' she smiled, taking another puff of her own.

The BLU Spy came to her side, both staring out into the battlefield.

'You did well,' he said.

'Thank you, though apparently not well enough.' She said, turning to him.

'You and I are in different classes my dear, although I was impressed with your flawless way of changing character.'

He took another puff, 'When did you infiltrate?'

'At your base as the Soldier.'

He nodded and grunted approvingly, although in his eyes there was the disappointment that his friend had been killed and replaced right in front of him. He shrugged,

'Clearly they were outclassed.'

'Not by you though, when did you know?'

'I must regret that it was not until you changed into the Medic that I noticed you. I was the scout.'

'Clever boy.' She smiled, recalling the wave she had given her so-called teammate.

'Indeed, though I lost you completely until just now. I see you found the ropes and pulley useful.'

She turned to him, raising her eyebrows.

'You set that up?'

'I did my dear, although I did not plan for my fleet-footed friend to bring you here so soon.'

'So why did you do it?'

'To meet you my dear, very rarely do I see someone with skills to rival my own.'

He moved closer to her, she turned slightly, eyes on his hands.

'Yes now I can see you this close I find myself with a little conundrum.'

'What a shame. What are your choices?'

'That is irrelevant, it is the one that I choose that is relevant to you.'

'And what is your choice?'

He turned to her and latched his lips to hers, kissing her deeply as she stood completely still a hand reaching slowly for her gun. But as one hand found its way to her lower back and one to her face she felt herself relax. There was no weapon in his hands, it was a strange sensation as her body relaxed so close to another. She found her arms wrapping themselves around his neck as she kissed him back.

He broken the kiss only to continue planting them on her neck, she let her head fall back slightly before sighing.

'Unfortunately we both know this will never work.'

'And why is that my dear?'

'It is our resume not to trust each other.'

'Does that matter now?' he whispered into her ear.

'On the edge of a battlefield, with a war still smouldering around us, each of us from different sides? Yes, I believe it does matter.'

'Very well my dear, perhaps we will meet again.'

'Perhaps.'

He grasped her hand, bowing slightly and kissing it. His eyes were locked on hers until he straightened himself, she did not move her eyes either. With that he turned and disappeared into the shadows from which he came. She smiled to herself, then felt a crunch in her hand, opening it to reveal a piece of paper in it.

"Should you escape, meet me here at midnight."

She chuckled to herself. Escape? The REDs had won the battle. What did he mean? Shrugging her shoulders she turned and took a step forward, hearing a click under her foot she froze. Looking down she found her foot planted on a small bomb. She now noticed that they were scattered all around her feet. They were a touch bomb, only detonating when the button was released. As long as she did not raise her foot she would be fine.

'You are a clever boy.' She said, smiling to herself while she took another puff of her cigarette. She contemplated her means of escape, though she could see little chance of a successful one. Sighing she finished her cigarette and dropped it, putting it out with her free foot. Well at least she had been beaten by the best.

The BLU Spy made his way back to his base, he was only a few feet from the door when an explosion ripped through the area. He turned to see smoke and flames billowing from atop the barn. Shame, he thought, she was a clever one and he was looking forward to meeting her again. He bowed his head slightly for a moment in respect, very rarely did he meet a spy with such skills. Unfortunately they were not enough this time.

Inside the base he found the Scout, shaking as he held his baseball bat above his head. His expression softened when he saw the BLU Spy.

'Man you scared the hell out of me!' he snapped 'I thought you were a RED.'

'Fortunately not my friend, although I do not think we should linger around here for too long. They will come searching for survivors and I do not intend to be found.'

'What was that explosion? What is going on out there?'

'All under control, simply dealing with a few loose ends.'

The Spy turned to the window and looked out at the dying flames again.

'I'm sorry my dear,' he said to himself 'We don't always get what we want.'

'Your right, we don't'

The Spy turned to see the Scout, the handgun in his hand aimed at the Spy.

'And sorry, I'm busy tonight.'

A gunfire rang through the BLU base and the Spy lay dead. The Scout lit a cigarette and walked calmly out of the room.


End file.
